Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driver, and more particularly, relates to a source driver, a driving circuit and a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In present days, multi-media technologies have become quite well-developed owing to the advancement of semiconductor devices or display apparatuses. Among the display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display (LCD) gradually becomes mainstream products in the market owing to superior characteristics of high definition, great space utilization, low power consumption, and non-radiation. In traditional driving methods, a data transmission rate of the liquid crystal display will rapidly increase when displaying in high quality and high frame rate to thereby cause various problems, such as transmission speed of a chip becoming higher, speed in image processing becoming higher, increases in power consumption of the display apparatus, difficulties in passing system safety certification and increases in hardware costs. Accordingly, it is an important issue in designing the display apparatus as how to reduce a transmission amount of image data in the display apparatus without affecting image quality or within an acceptable range.